To verify structural integrity or other characteristics of parts, such as bond lines of composite structures, various destructive and non-destructive inspection techniques have been proposed. However, most of the current techniques have limitations. For example, destructive inspection techniques cannot be used on actual production parts and may provide only limited characterization during process development and quality control. Non-destructive inspection techniques include various ultrasonic methods. However, these currently available methods facilitate less than desired verification of bond strength throughout the life cycle of a bond. One example of ultrasonic inspection involves detecting and analyzing attenuation through part-adhesive interfaces. Another example involves detecting and analyzing reflections from part-adhesive interfaces. Yet another example involves ultrasonic resonance, where changes in resonance frequencies are monitored to indicate flaws. What is needed is a method and device which allows verifying directly that the required bondline properties have been achieved.